Currently, trend analysis can be performed on messages posted on social media websites such as Facebook® or Twitter®, social media review websites such as Yelp® or TripAdvisor®, web searching sites such as Google® and Yahoo!®, and the like. A company may be willing to analyze these messages posted by users to detect trends in the comments that may be related to the company. However, these social media websites may only represent a small portion of the population since many users have decided not to create a subscription or profile for these websites such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Yelp®, TripAdvisor®, and the like.